lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Misty Mountains
The 'Misty Mountains '''are the highest mountain range of Middle-Earth. The name comes from the mist that lays in the air coming from and surrounding this cold climate. The Misty Mountains are completely covered under thick snow and consist only of high mountains up to around layer 250. Don't get any ideas about making this your vacation home; the ''Misties are no nice place to travel or live. The terrain is nearly impassable and full of Gundabad Orcs, Uruk-Hai, and Wargs, but it's the only region where Mithril can be found and mined. Under the Misty Mountains lies an old dwarven mine, called Khazad-dûm (Moria), which is not included in the mod. Only the waypoints "West Gate" and "Dimrill Dale" (Azanulbizar) give a clue to this long forgotten building. Sub-biomes Misty Mountain Foothills This region marks the borders of the Misty Mountains and has far smaller hills, no snow and no mist. While the mountains themselves have no vegetation, the valleys in the foothills have spruces and larches (but nearly no flowers, herbs or other plants). Misty Mountain Forest This region can spawn randomly in the Misty Mountains. It appears similar to the Misty Mountain Foothills biome as it has the same vegetation, but is higher up. Mobs The mountains are populated by Gundabad Orcs and Wargs, but also Uruk-Hai (any kind) spawn quite often. As in most biomes, they only spawn in dark places or during the night. * Gundabad Orc - Orcs from Mount Gundabad in the Misty Mountains allied only to themselves. * Gundabad Orc Archer - Gundabad Orcs with bows and arrows. * Uruk-Hai - Orcs bred by Saruman with Goblin-Men that are larger, smarter, stronger, and resistant to sunlight. * Uruk-Hai Crossbower - Uruk-Hai equipped with crossbows. * Uruk-Hai Berserker - Uruk-Hai equipped with the Orc Bombs created by Saruman. * Gundabad/Uruk Warg - Wargs (giant wolves) allied with the Gundabad Orcs/Uruk-Hai. Structures and Secrets In the Misty Mountains one can find rare and inconsequential Misty Mountains Ruins. These ruins are little to get excited about; they are simply a collection of loose stone bricks with mossy blocks and stone slabs. Mining All the normal ores spawn in the Misty Mountains, but one ore in particular is exclusive to this biome: Mithril ore is the most valuable ore and can only be found here. It can be found on layer 16 or below and is even rarer than diamond ore. It is the strongest metal in Middle-Earth and can be made into Mithril equipment, tools, and weapons. It's strongly recommended then when you mine in the caves, to have at least a full iron armor set on! After each corner lures danger! Vegetation The Misty Mountains themselves have no vegetation, but spruces (normal and huge variant) and larches grow in small valleys and in the Misty Mountains foothills. Achievements Upon entering the foothills you gain the achievement "The Mountains Cold". When you climb above the cloud layer (around y 190) you will become a "Mountaineer". de:Nebligen Gebirge Category:Biomes Category:Mountains Category:Misty Mountains Category:Orcs Category:Dwarves Category:Environment